


In the Shire Reckoning: 1419: "Distraction in Fangorn" or "Merry Thinks Too Much"

by Thuri



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-18
Updated: 2005-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Fangorn forest, during the Entmoot, Merry can't stop thinking.  So Pippin helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shire Reckoning: 1419: "Distraction in Fangorn" or "Merry Thinks Too Much"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://kelbebop.livejournal.com/profile)[**kelbebop**](http://kelbebop.livejournal.com/) for the beta. This was my entry to the [](http://slashy-letters.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashy_letters**](http://slashy-letters.livejournal.com/) #2 challenge. My recipient requested _Billy/Dom or Merry/Pippin Fangorn. If B/D, then getting each other through it. If M/P, then ... the same, heh._ Movie-verse.

Merry paced back and forth, back and forth, listening to the noise of the ents. He supposed they were still talking, that that wasn't just the sound of the wind blowing through their leaves. He paused a moment, at the end of one circuit of the field, off to the side of the huge treemen, to look at Pippin. Sleeping, exhausted and worn out.

Well, Merry felt much the same, but too worked up, too worried to sleep, as well. He returned to pacing, trying not to think of the others. Of where they might be, what they were doing. Of whether Frodo had escaped, if he was now off on his own, or already in the hands of the enemy.

And here he and Pippin were, with incredible might in the Ents behind them, and yet all they did was talk!

"Merry? You're thinking so loud you woke me up." Pippin's nose wrinkled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, Pip," Merry said distractedly. "Go back to sleep."

"No point, is there?" Pippin asked, looking over at the ents. "You won't stop. Are they still at it?"

Merry nodded. "Mmhmm. Talking for hours, nothing decided, nothing planned . . . and it's only getting worse out there while we wait!"

"We can't know that for sure, Mer," Pippin countered, standing and slipping his arms around Merry's waist. He kissed the back of Merry's neck furtively. "We don't know what's happening . . ."

"But something _is_ ," Merry protested. "You saw the smoke as well as I did, we can't just . . ."

"We have to," Pippin said simply, hugging him closer. "We've told them all we know. There's nothing we can do right now. Come sit down, if you won't sleep . . ."

"How anyone could sleep right now . . ." Merry muttered, but didn't resist further as Pippin tugged him back over to their cloaks.

" _I_ was sleeping," Pippin pointed out cheerfully. He kissed Merry's forehead, before cuddling him close, pretending to ignore the stiffness in his lover's limbs.

Merry smiled grudgingly. " _You_ can sleep anywhere," he said fondly, rubbing his eyes as he wished he could do the same.

"You really should be more like me," Pippin agreed, kissing him again. "Merry, you're very tense and worried and serious," he said with a soft frown.

Merry shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the lull of Pippin's words, and the way his small hands were rubbing against his neck. He couldn't sleep, now, not when . . . "Shouldn't I be?"

Pippin smiled to himself, as Merry's lids grew heavy. This wouldn't be as hard as he'd thought, even. "Perhaps," he allowed. "But you'll need to be rested, when they do decide, won't you? Not all growly and so tired your eyes close on their own, and . . ."

Merry frowned, and sat up. "I'm not tired."

Pippin sighed internally. Maybe it _would_ be just as hard . . . "All right, Mer, you're not tired," he agreed peaceably, moving behind Merry to rub his shoulders, now. "You're still tense and worried and serious." He smiled, pressing another soft kiss against Merry's neck. "You know . . . we're almost alone, here," he murmured softly.

"I know," Merry replied, still frowning. "Even with Gandalf's assurances about the others . . . what do you think they're doing? How do you think they're getting on?"

Pippin shrugged uncomfortably. That he couldn't answer. "I don't know," he admitted. "But we're doing all we can to help. And they may not be safe with us, but . . . they're not close enough to hear us, either," he added, pressing closer.

Merry's eyes widened, at the sudden insistent hardness against his back. "Pip! You don't . . . You _can't_ . . ."

Pippin smiled, because, despite his words, Merry was pressing back against him. "I do and I can. Mer, it's been _ages_."

"I suppose . . ." Merry knew very well it _had_ been ages, or at least since Lothlorien, but . . . "The ents . . ."

"Are too busy talking," Pippin pointed out, massage turning to a caress. "They won't notice." He kissed Merry's neck again, sucking lightly right where it joined his shoulder, hiding a grin at the sudden sharp intake of breath. "Long as you stay quiet."

"But . . ." Merry was weakening further, body melting back against Pippin's. Damn him, anyway, for knowing just what to do . . .

"You want me, don't you, Mer?" Pippin asked, hand slipping lower, into the top of Merry's too-loose breeches. And he sighed happily at what he found. His love might've lost his proper hobbit tummy on this quest, but some things certainly hadn't changed in size . . . "Mmm, see? You do."

Merry let out another strangled gasp.

"What would you like me to do to you, Merry-mine?" Pippin's voice whispered into his ear, now, close and invading, even as that small hand moved against him, dangerously clever fingers charting their way. "Would you like me to tumble you over right here? I could, you know. Press you back against the tree, slide into you, feel you all around me . . . Or let you take me yourself? I could writhe for you, beg you for it, give you complete control . . ."

Merry whimpered, as Pippin's fingers picked up the pace, his own fisting in their cloaks. A low groan escaped him, as strong, elvish fabric bunched in his hands.

"Or maybe both?" Pippin bit his way lightly down Merry's neck, feeling the other hobbit jerk and shudder with each nip. "Lay you down here, and then use you? Slide down your cock, let it fill me, let you watch me move above you in the starlight . . ."

Merry jerked again, shuddering, and another low cry escaped him, as Pippin's hand clamped around the base of his cock, cutting off his release before it could begin. "Pip . . ."

"Not yet." Pippin's voice was soft and silky. "Not until you've told me what you want."

"You, Pippin," Merry managed, voice shuddering. "Want you, always you . . ."

Pippin grinned, licking at his neck again, sucking an earlobe into his mouth, and biting down on it. "I'd gathered that. How?"

"In me," Merry murmured faintly, head falling further back, losing himself in Pippin's touch, his words. "Want to feel you in me, moving inside me and claiming me and making me think only of you . . ."

"Mmm, my good Merry," Pippin murmured, hand moving again, now. His palm gathered the moisture seeping from the tip of Merry's cock, and spread it back down the length, slicking it further. "That's just what I want, too. For you to be mine. Wholly mine." He bit Merry's neck again, fingers moving still faster. "Come for me."

And Merry did, sudden, hard, and fast, spilling seed too long contained in long, uncontrolled bursts. And he could no more control the lethargy that came over him, claimed him, and dragged him down.

Pippin kissed Merry's lips softly, smiling down at his now sleeping lover, even as he pulled his hand free. He wiped it clean on the grass, and looked down at his own cock thoughtfully. "Well. He's asleep, and for hours, I'm sure. What am I going to do with this?"


End file.
